The Ring meets The Grudge
by SilverPhoenix90
Summary: Yeah , Sammy enters in the haunted house...


The Ring meets The Grudge

Chapter 1 : Buffy's house

Buffy was always wondering why she was living in such a place… This house was said to be haunted , Buffy knew it but her pet turtle didn't want to move , Buffy was being chased by the spirits that were haunting the place…

She remembered the time when a little boy happeared in front of her and was trying to do the cat… She was scared of his mouth , it was opened like an « O » and all black , apart from that , it was an ordinary blue boy with a cat voice…

Sometimes , she invited friends to her house , they both died… I mean… Anyway…

Buffy wasn't helping at all , she was scared but she decided to watch a strange tape sent by an anonymous person anyway… It was a strange videotape with grainy pictures of a small island called Moesko and some horses or something… Buffy thought it was a recorded documentary and was intrigued by the ads… She felt unconfortable with those strange advertisements that seemed to come from… HELL (you're scared , eh ?) . The one she disliked the most was the one with the nail in the finger… (Still following me ?).

Not related to the nail ! Nor the finger !

Chapter 2 : Buffy's seventh day

Buffy was watching African Idols on HSTS-TV when the cable screwed up , she was angry , she was recording it and everything… Anyway… She turned off the TV and began to walk away. The TV turned on by itself… Buffy was confused… The flickering of the TV attracted her attention during three minutes until her pet turtle woke her up…

Buffy realised it was her end ! If she couldn't watched African Idols , she would die from it for sure ! She decided to go to her bedroom and to break the window , then , she could go on the top and try to fix the antenna !

She was slowly walking in the stairs , she was a little bit scared because she had just watched a scary movie (you know , Poltergeist ? the one with the ghost !). The door to her bedroom was shut , she put her hand on the crab… A CRAB ! OH MY GOD ! BUFFY REALISED WHAT THE PHONE CALL SHE RECEIVED SEVEN DA-sorry for the caps-ys earlier meant ! She was remembering the little voice…

SAMARA : « Seven days ! Oh and I got every Buffy book ! »

Maybe it was not so enigmatic , maybe it just meant…

« Seven days until you are going to find a crab on your door ! »

Anyway… She opened the… whale !

And saw a

circle in her TV , then a camera zoomed to her face… Oh and the face was being slowly distorted in a last scream of terror ! (I'm so Stephen King !).

Chapter 3 : Samara meets an old schoolmate

SAMARA : « I'm so tired , what about I drink a little Moun'n Dew before going back to the well ? »

Samara walked down the stairs and opened the fridge.

SAMARA : « WHAT ! NO MOUN'N DEW ! omagodomagodomagod ! »

A VOICE FROM BEHIND : « bararharbharaharabharahabarahabararabahararar ! »

Samara turned back and…

SAMARA : « What a surprise ! You remember me ? I'm Samara !»

THE LITTLE COMPUTER-ANIMATED DOLL STYLE GIRL SAMY WAS TALKING TO : « brhaharararharahrabaraharbahraraharrra… »

SAMARA : « What was your name again…? »

THE SAME GIRL : « braharharahbaraharbaharahabbbaraja… »

SAMARA : « Can I call you Burp ? »

BURP : « barharahahababhararararahabarhbahraahahaaarara ! »

SAMARA : « You don't remember ? I was at the same vilain school than you ! »

BURP : « bahrabahaharahraarararharahhbarahharabaharh !

That was a cheap shot for our little Sam , time for battle !

SAMARA : « As you wish , moron ! »

I'm not a moron ! Or at least I'm an original moron ! Not the moron remake of a moron japanese moron !

BURP : « barahharharhaharahara…mor…harahr…on… »

What about we switch chapter ?

Chapter 4 : Did I say battle ?

1st Stage : Insults

SAMARA : « You are SO a doll ! »

BURP : « brhaarahrhr ! »

SAMARA : « How could you ! »

BURP : « bharabhrara ! »

SAMARA : « It's not my fault ! Like you can talk ! You got Buffy ! »

A dark silhouette began to crawl down the stairs , both Sam and Burp were watching it…

SAMARA : « Who is it ? It walks better than me! »

BURP : « brahara ! »

We could see it rising in front of the two girls… IT WAS BUFFY'S GHOST !

BUFFY : « MY NAME IS SARAH-MICHEL GELLAR ! »

Then , she vanished in a cloud of black smoke (seriously what's the point ?)…

2nd Stage : Hide and Seek

The game was not long , Samara was hidden in the TV and Burp on the table…

3rd Stage : The FIGHT ! (finally !)

BING ! BANG ! PAF ! ZOUIC ! STRAEGUELDEAGUEL !

The two girls fought with their fists until Burp decided to do something cool… She took a big box with a lock on it and put Samara in it…

(What were you expecting ?)

Chapter 5 : Samara destroys the box

Samara , with her great powers and everything , broke the box. She was in the basement , a dark place… She knew Burp was there so she decided to do something , what about walking…? So , Samara walked until she saw some kind of elevator , she hoped into it and pressed the button to go to the TV (she needed rest , you know !). While the elevator was going up , we could see the naked blue cat-boy by a little window but Sam didn't see him , did I say last sentence was a spoiler for The Grudge ? Anyway…

So when she finally arrived on the floor with the TV , she saw , in a little corner , a cat ! And someone grabbed the cat and this person had blue arms but we didn't see him ! Burp finally showed her TRUE Grudge powers ! So Samara gave her the tape and gave her a meeting for the week after… Then she went in the TV…

OH MY GOD! WHAT A GREAT FANFICTION!


End file.
